Ice Cream
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Musim kemarau panjang membuat kedua manusia menginginkan es krim/ DLDR


**Warning: **kerenyes kranci, IMAJINASI HARUS TINGGI KALI LUAS! AWAS TYPO! CERITANYA MAKIN LAMA MAKIN ABSURD! Membaca cerita ini **jangan terlalu menggunakan**** logika****, karena ****ga masuk akal**. Awas hidup jadi mereceh. **ga tanggung janab kalo kalian bosen**. Bahasanya aneh

**Genre: **Humor

**Rate: **T

**Disclaimer: **DW punya Koei

Ice Cream

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini sangat panas di komplek Jin lebih panas dari komplek Wu yang sering kebakaran karena panas yang tak kunjung berakhir, sepasang manusia sedang berjalan-jalan mencari penjual es krim, doger, es lilin, es batu. Sudah 5 menit mencari belum juga menemukan mereka berinisiatif untuk ke konbini seberang komplek pas mereka udah berdiri di depan konbini ada sebuah kertas menempel di pintu kaca.

"Maaf, selama musim kemarau kami tutup dikarenakan para pegawai mengalami dehidrasi selama menuju kesini." laki-laki setinggi 168cm berambut klimis disisir ke belakang membaca tulisan di kertas itu dengan muka serius.

"Mau nyari dimana lagi?" tanya laki-laki yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ogah ah Gonglu, pada PHP semua, kemarau ga jualan pas hujan jualan."

"Jangan menyerah dong Gongxiu, gua masih ngidam es krim." Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menggenggam tangan pemuda klimis itu, dia berniat buat ngegiring pemuda itu bersamanya keliling mencari es krim.

"ZHUGE DAN!"

Tiba-tiba orang ketiga datang mengganggu mereka.

"Ada apa Zhao?" pemuda klimis bernama Zhuge Dan itu berbali menghadap si orang ketiga.

Kedatangan si orang ketiga membuat wajah Jia Chong mengkerut, kelihatannya dia kesal.

"Udah nemu tukang es lilinnya?"

"Belum, kayaknya aku mau pulang aja."

"Jangan!" Zhao menggenggam tangan kiri Zhuge Dan dengan wajah ceria. "Yuanji ngidam es lilin, terus gua masih belum boleh masuk rumah sebelum mendapatkan es lilin."

Jia Chong yang sekarang malah merasa menjadi kambing congek gegara daritadi dia cuman ngeliatin mereka berdua ngobrol berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk Zhuge Dan dari belakang, dagunya diletakkan di atas pundak Zhuge Dan, kedua matanya menatap tajam Zhao.

Karena tatapan Jia Chong, Zhao mundur sedikit ke belakang.

"Err ... Dan gua titip satu ya." Zhao ngasih beberapa lembar uang kertas ke Zhuge Dan terus ngabur.

Zhuge Dan hanya bingung, terus dia nanya ke Jia Chong tanpa melihat kearahnya. "Zhao kenapa?"

Jia Chong mengangkat kepalanya, dan menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang sempat mendekap Zhuge Dan. "Mungkin saja dia melupakan sesuatu."

"Ohh, yaudah aku mau pulang."

"Jangan pulang dong Gongxiu, temenin gua nyari di tempat lain."

Zhuge Dan mengiyakan sebenernya mau bilang enggak tapi kayaknya kalo dia bilang enggak nyawanya bakal melayang, dan Zhao udah ngasih doi uang buat beliin es lilin buat Yuanji. Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi mencari penjual es keliling di alun-alun kota, pas nyampe di alun-alun kota mereka udah banjir keringet karena sinar matahari yang menyengat tubuh.

"DIJUAL! ES KRIM! DOGER! LILIN! BATU! BELI 10 GRATIS 5!"

Telinga mereka langsung berkedut saat mendengar kata 'es', mereka pun berlari menuju si penjual es yang ada di deket gerbang masuk.

"Mas, beli es krim 2." pinta Jia Chong pada penjual itu.

"Wihh tumben nih Zhuge Dan sama Jia Chong beli di tempat saya." si penjual nyengir-nyengir saat melihat dua pembeli didepannya. "Rasa apa?"

Zhuge Dan melirik Jia Chong. "Kenapa pesen dua?"

"Gua teraktir sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah menemani gue nyari ni bocah, rasa coklat sama stroberi."

"Oke." si penjual bernametag "Cao Xiu" itu pun menyiapkan pesanan Jia Chong. "Nih es krimnya Chong, Dan."

Jia Chong ngasih banyak recehan ke Cao Xiu. "Maaf receh, belum digaji gua."

"Gapapa kok."

"Btw, sepupu lu kok ga jualan di komplek sih?"

"Cao Pi dehidrasi parah terus selama musim kemarau panjang ini dia gabisa buat es krim."

"Oh ya, aku mau pesen es lilin satu rasa _bubblegum_ buat Yuanji." Zhuge Dan langsung memberikan uang Zhao pada Cao Xiu.

Mereka pun pulang setelah membeli pesanan Zhao, di perjalanan pulang mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit, dan Zhuge Dan sedikit bingung kenapa Jia Chong tau kalau es krim kesukaannya itu rasa stroberi.

"Gonglu, kenapa kamu tau kalau aku suka sama es krim stroberi?"

"Cuman nebak doang kok." jawab Jia Chong bohong sebenernya pas Jia Chong beres-beres rumah dia nemu buku diari Zhuge Dan terus membacanya karena penasaran.

"Ohhh..."

Mereka mampir dulu ke rumahnya Zhao cuman buat ngasihin es lilin, tanpa masuk ke dalam rumah, mereka sudah melihat Zhao sedang ngeggalau di teras rumah.

"Zhao nih es lilinnya." Zhuge Dan memberikan kantung kresek putih ke Zhao.

"Makasih ya Dan, lu emang anjing gue yang paling baek." Zhao meluk Zhuge Dan saking senengnya.

Jia Chong menatap Zhao, aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya, Zhao merasakan bahaya saat itu juga dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Zhuge Dan terus ngabur ke dalem rumah dengan kresek putih pemberian Zhuge Dan.

Mereka berdua pulang dengan damai.

"Gongxiu, ada es krim di pipimu." Jia Chong mengeluar saputangan dari kantung celananya, lalu mengelap pipi Zhuge Dan.

"Terima kasih, melihatmu OOC seperti ini membuatku merinding."

"Hanya untuk cerita ini doang kok."

End


End file.
